


Danganronpa: Another Remnant Of Despair

by MissWritesALot55



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Brutal Murder, Brutality, Character Death, Child Abuse, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Death, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Abuse, Torture, Trans Character, viewer discretion is advised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWritesALot55/pseuds/MissWritesALot55
Summary: Sakurako Gushiken woke up in a strange school in the middle of the jungle with fifteen other confused students. If they want to leave, they must commit murder and get away with it.Not really how she wanted to start off her second year at school.Now, she and who she believes to be her friends must figute out the mystery of how they even came to this strange place and why they can't remember their past lives before there's no one left.Let the killing came begin.





	1. Prologue part 1: In Deep With Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, holy fuck. Here's another series that is going to take me a million years to write. Holy fuck. So sorry that all of my other series are taking so damn long. I'm a junior in high school with a lot of shit to do.
> 
> So series may take me a long time to do 
> 
> Hell, writing one thing takes me a lot longer to do. I split the prologue into two parts just because for that same reason. I will have the next chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> Remember, this contains a lot of bad stuff that is typical for the series bit just in case, viewer discretion is advised!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hot.

It was so hot. It was boiling. Oh god, why was it so hot? She couldn’t take it. She opened her eyes, having a significantly tricky time trying to open her left eye. Her body was sore--why the hell was she so sore? Her vision adjusted, and she could finally see. She was sitting at a desk in an empty classroom. An empty classroom she did not recognize. The unbearable heat she felt was gone, and she could finally breathe. A small pool of drool had collected on top. She must have fallen asleep during class. At least, that was what she assumed happened because, in all honesty, she had no idea how she even got there in the first place.

She raised her head, sitting up so she could get a good look around the room. For the most part, it was a regular classroom. A big whiteboard way up front, about five rows of desk surrounding her, some motivational posters on some of the walls. It was only when she glanced over to the left side of the classroom did she notice that something wasn’t right. Along the left side of the room where the windows should have been were replaced by giant metal plates that were bolted to the wall.

_ ‘What the hell? What are those doing up there?’  _ She thought.

She stood up, shuffling over to the big metal plates, and tried to give them a pull. They wouldn’t budge.  _ ‘Okay..that’s weird. Weird. Maybe it’s some kind of prank?’ _

She glanced back, noticing four security cameras stationed at every corner of the room. She jumped a little,  _ ‘Security cameras? Why the hell would they have cameras in a classroom?’ _

Things were getting too strange for her. She needed to go. She took one last look around the room to see if she had missed anything and then took off, briskly walking out of the back door. The hallway wasn’t much better. The place was deserted and dark. They were devoid of any life or vibrancy. The colors just seemed so..dull to her. 

Her footsteps echoed as she crept down the halls. She took a look in every classroom on that floor and each one she came across was desolate. What the hell was going on? Why was everything so empty?

How long was she out for? Did no one bother to wake her up and they just locked her in the school? But, then why were all of the lights on? They didn’t have a janitor-at least, they shouldn’t have a janitor. 

_ ‘Just what the hell was going on here? If this is a joke, it’s not fucking funny.’ _

She stopped. She could hear another set of footsteps coming her way, “Hello? Where did everyone go? You shouldn’t have run off!”

_ ‘Someone’s coming! Oh shit! I bet it’s the student council or something! Gotta hide or I am in so much trouble!’ _

She quickly dashed into an empty classroom and hid behind the sliding door. The footsteps were getting closer. “Hello? Did you guys decide to come to your senses and come back so we can solve this together?”

A light went off in her head.  _ ‘Wait, there are others like me? So I’m not the only one who got left behind? Maybe this girl and I can figure a way out of here!’ _

She jumped to her feet and pushed open the sliding door, “Hey-!”

The girl with the brunette ponytail jumped back in surprise, falling on her back. She was wearing a modified school uniform colored beige and burgundy. She looked pretty. Her hair was styled into a tight ponytail, her face was sharp and clear-everything about her was kept to perfection.

She leaned over, extending her hand out to pick her up, “I-I am so sorry about that! I heard someone else, and I thought I was getting in trouble so I hid, but then you were saying something about solving something? So I thought, ‘Hey! Maybe this girl can help me out or something,’ so I jump out so I could find you, and-”

The girl stuck out her hand, “Please. Stop. Talking.”

“S-sorry. Let me help you up.”

The girl sighed as she pulled her up, dusting herself off. “Don’t apologize. I’m trying to have more patience considering the situation we’re in.”

“Did you fall asleep in class too or something?”

The girl tilted her head, confused. “What are you-Oh-Oh! That’s right! You were the last one in the classroom. We tried waking you up, but you just...you sat there. Asleep.”

“Wait, does that mean...you all woke up in that classroom too?”

The girl nodded, bowing before extending out her hand. “My name is  **Tomiju Nakamura.** It seems you and I are going to have to work together to find the others. What’s your name?”

“M-my name?”

“Yes, your name. You do have a name, don’t you?”

“I..think so?” She said, a searing pain piercing through her brain as she tried to remember.

_ ‘Why is this so hard? Why can’t I remember something as simple as my name? Come on, remember!’ _

“You don’t have to if it’s too much-”

“ **S-Sakurako...** M-my name...is  **Sakurako Gushiken** .” Once the words left her mouth, the excruciating pain faded and the colors in the room seemed to become more vibrant. She stood up straight, shaking Tomiju’s hand, “Sorry about that whole weird thing. I have no idea what that was.”

“It’s fine. It happened to most of us too, though not at the intensity you felt.”

“You guys couldn’t remember your names either?”

Tomiju nodded in agreement, “After the initial freak out of being in a strange place with a bunch of strangers, we tried to introduce ourselves, but none of us could remember our names, and when we did, it was a-” She topped herself.

Sakurako smirked, “You were about to make a pun, weren’t you-”

“I was not, now shut up,” She replied, pointing, “Let’s just focus on finding the others before something bad happens to them. They don’t seem like the smartest bunch. They seem quite stupid if I’m being honest.”

_ ‘Oh man, she’s so blunt. I’d hate to be on her bad side,’  _ Sakurako thought nervously.

“We should get going. Who knows what those idiots have gotten up to since they’ve disappeared.”

“Should we split up?”

Tomiju shook her head. “No. We should stay together since we have no idea where we even are.”

Sakurako nodded, “Okay. I’ll let you lead the way then.”

Tomiju turned and began walking in the opposite direction of the classrooms. The colors of all the walls and doors they passed and the lights hanging above them were too bright for Sakurako. Was she seeing this right? Were the colors this bright, or was she just going crazy?

All of this just seemed too bizarre to be true. All of them just happened to wake up in a classroom without any memory of even coming to this school in the first place? It couldn’t have been true. It was too strange.

Tomiju stopped in front of two large green doors, “This is the auditorium. I found the others gathered here. Let’s see if anyone decided to come back.”

The girls grabbed the handles and pulled the doors open. Sakurako was in awe. The auditorium was giant. There were balcony seats all around them, decorated in red velvet and gold. The floor was buffed clean, making that annoying squeaking sound that basketball courts make. The stage was gigantic, built to hold about a thousand people. There was a small wooden crate at the very edge of the stage and by the puzzled look on Tomiju’s face, that crate wasn’t there before.

Sakurako walked forward, crawling up onto the stage, and shoving the lid off. There was a collection of neatly stacked electronic tablets inside with names engraved on the case. The first two she pulled out just so happened to be theirs. 

“It doesn’t look like there’s anything else in here. Just a bunch of tablets.” Sakurako said.

“Maybe we can give these to the others once we find them. Here, I can help you carry-”

“No, no! I got this.”

Sakurako bent down and picked up the wooden crate, resting it on her shoulder. 

“Woah.”

“What?”

“How can you do that? I mean that crate may be filled with simple tablets but even then, you shouldn’t be able to carry it with such ease. How is that possible?”

“Huh? Oh, uh...I didn’t know I could do that, honestly. It just sort of comes easy to me. Didn’t even realize I was that strong, to begin with.”

Tomiju eyed her curiously. “That’s odd..so you don’t even remember how strong you are. Interesting...Hey, let me see my tablet.”

“Sure.” Sakurako turned on the tablet and handed it to her. Tomiju grabbed it and began swiping through the tablet. She stopped, bringing the tablet closer to her face. Her eyes widened, and she dropped the tablet onto the ground. 

“What? What happened?”

She pointed to the tablet, trembling. “T-that thing! It has every single piece of information about me on it! My weight, my height, my blood type! It’s all there. Why is it all there?!”

Sakurako placed the box down and pulled out her tablet. She switched it on and tapped on a couple of the apps before coming across her Student Profile. Her heart jumped out of her chest as she read the information displayed across the screen.

**_Full Name: Sakurako Gushiken_ **

**_Nationality: Japanese_ **

**_Occupation: High School Student (Year 2)_ **

**_Gender: Female_ **

**_Age: 15_ **

**_Height: 5ft 2_ **

**_Weight: 110lb_ **

**_Birthdate: July 9th_ **

**_Blood type: A_ **

**_Reported Likes: Burgers, Sharknado the Movie, Doodling_ **

**_Reported Dislikes: Gross people, lettuce, onions_ **

**_Pre-existing health conditions: frequent migraines, ACL injury_ **

**_Ultimate: N/A_ **

_ ‘What’s this ‘Ultimate’ thing? How did they get all of this information?’  _ She looked up at Tomiju, who was still shaking from the mere thought that someone had possibly invaded her privacy and whatever else she could have been hiding. Sakurako slid her tablet into her jacket pocket and jumped off the stage, placing her hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, hey! It’s okay! Maybe...maybe this is part of a health thing! A document for the nurse just in case we have an allergy attack or something! Maybe it’s just in case we get kidnapped or something! I...probably shouldn’t have said that if it was supposed to calm you down...M-My point is, that this could be something entirely different than whatever you’re thinking of! This is probably just a protocol for the school to keep us safe. We’ll be okay.”

Sakurako smiled at her and seeing her smile must have put her at ease because Tomiju smiled right back at her, sighing in relief. “You’re right. We have to be rational. We have to think rationally. Without being rational, we cannot move forward.”

“There we go! Now let’s go find the others so we can solve this mystery!”

Tomiju chuckled. “You sure are an optimist. Okay then. Let’s get moving. Maybe then we can-”

Loud feedback came over the speakers in the auditorium. Another splitting headache pierced through Sakurako’s skull. For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. And then, a voice. A voice that they did not know, but one they would soon grow to detest and despise more than anything else in the entire world.

“Mic check!  _ Hellooooo? _ Can anybody hear me? If you can, hello! Please report to the gymnasium on the first floor for orientation in five minutes! I would reaaaaally hate to have to drag you out by force on the first day! Phuhuhu!”

A chill ran down Sakurako’s spine. That voice sounded so cheery in such an unsettling way like there was some sort….sinister undertone hiding behind it. The two girls exchanged glances, “Guess we don’t have to find the others, huh?”

“This seems too suspicious. We should proceed with caution. Bring the tablets.” Tomiju ordered.

Sakurako nodded, quickly picking up the crate and following behind her. They entered the empty gym. Sakurako once again found herself in awe over the massive size of it. Ginormous sets of bleachers covered the walls. A smaller stage sat at the very back of the gym with a little podium at the center.

“No one’s here.”

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious.”

“Hey, what do you think he meant when he said that he was going to bring us out by force? Was he gonna call the student body or something?”

“There is no student body. I tried finding someone else to help me, but no luck. There is no one else but the sixteen of us and whoever was on the loudspeaker.”

_ ‘So there’s sixteen of us...that’s odd. Didn’t that guy say it was like, the first day? There should be a lot more of us-hell, there should be hundreds of us! This is a giant school, there should be teachers, staff, alumni-not a measly sixteen students.’ _

The doors to the gymnasium opened, followed by some unfamiliar voices. 

“Come on, Reo!” A female voice said loudly, “Just go in!”

“W-why do I have to go in first?!” A softer male voice replied, “Y-you’re a lot braver than I am!”

“You’re a guy! Guys are supposed to protect girls! That’s how this shit works!”

“N-no it’s not!”

“Damnit Reo, why don’t you be a gentleman and just-”

“Um, hello?” Sakurako called, wanting to put an end to their bickering.

The two figures stepped inside. The girl with the big curly ponytail sighed, relieved once she caught sight of Tomiju. "Thank god it's you!”

“ **Hinata** ,  **Fujita** . Glad to see you finally came to your senses.” Tomiju said.

‘Hinata’ frowned, “Don’t act all high and mighty. We just came here because we didn’t want to be stuck with all of the other weirdos around here.”

“Hinata, be nice.” The taller boy whispered.

“Where were you two hiding anyways? The staircases to the upper floors are completely blocked off-”

“They are?” Sakurako questioned.

“Yes-Didn’t you notice them as we made our way here?”

“N-not really…”

Tomiju rolled her eyes. “You can’t be this oblivious...Back to my earlier questions-”

“We were moving around while you weren’t looking. Every time you or someone else entered one room we’d just wait until you went inside, took off our shoes, and avoided you that way.”

“That’s a lot of effort to try and avoid someone.”

The Hinata girl gave her a look, “You’re the girl who was still asleep in the classroom, right?”

“Y-yeah!”

She smirked as she walked up to her. She grabbed her face and smushed her cheeks, bringing her closer to her face. "You have a really cute face, y'know? Smooth-ish skin, a good bone structure underneath those chubby little cheeks-one hell of a cupid’s bow-”

_ ‘Why is this girl touching me? And why’s she calling ME cute? Has she seen herself lately?’ _

She had a point. The strange girl that was holding her face was exceptionally beautiful. A gorgeous mane of auburn hair that faded into a light pink that was tied into a high ponytail with beautiful ringlet curls, deep brown eyes, a smooth face-

_ ‘It’s only the first day and I’m already swooning.’  _ She thought.

The girl-Hinata-let go of her face and turned to Tomiju, “What’s with the big box?’

“Tablets. They’re for us.”

“What’s on ‘em?” The softer boy asked’

“Student I.D.’s, a...medical ‘form’ that goes into too much detail, a student handbook-”

“Okay, okay. I get it. Just give it to me.” She stuck out her hand. 

Sakurako reached inside and pulled out two tablets, one labeled ‘ **Hibiki Hinata** ’ and the other ‘ **Reo Fujita’.** Tomiju handed Hibiki her tablet as Sakurako walked up to the boy-Reo. He was a handsome one as well. Dark brown hair, olive skin, really pretty aqua eyes. But he seemed very...scared? He sort of looked like a nervous puppy that was about to piss themselves. She smiled, hoping that the small-expression would calm him as it had with Tomiju-though that was with the help of some bullshit reassurance.

"Here. It's kind of weird-the student profile thing. Has a lot of personal stuff you probably wouldn't like people to know."

"Thanks, I guess…”

“I’m Sakurako, by the way. Sakurako Gushiken.”

Reo suddenly jumped, “O-oh my god, how could I be so rude!? I-I’m  **Reo Fujita,** and I-I’m the  **Ultimate Botanist.** A-at least, that’s what it says on my handbook, tablet thing.”

_ ‘ _ **_Reo Fujita._ ** _ He is the  _ **_Ulitmate Botanist_ ** _. He certainly does fit the part.’ _

Sakurako scanned him. He had big green gardening boots that were covered in a light layer of dirt, a lighter green apron over his pastel-colored uniform that also happened to be covered in dirt, and a collection red flower pins to decorate his little apron.

Sakurako waved him off, “It’s fine! You don’t have to be so jumpy! I just realized you really didn’t know who I am and I wanted to introduce myself.”

“S-sorry. It’s a force of habit.” He laughed, nervously.

_ ‘Okay, so we got a laugh out of him. That’s good.’ _

“It’s been five minutes and no one’s showed up. Should we just leave?” Hibiki asked.

“No. We should stay here until something happens-”

Just as the words left her lips, the whole room shook. The gymnasium doors flew opened and two boys fell inside.

“W-what the hell!?” Hibiki exclaimed.

The ground shook harder. Screaming could be heard from the hallway. Reo grabbed Sakurako’s arm and pulled her in front of him. The boys that had entered ran to the front of the stage, trying to climb onto the stage.

The lighter boy in the labcoat climbed onto the heavier boy in the refined suit’s shoulders. “Come on, damnit! Don’t let me die!”

“G-get the hell off me, you little shit!” The heavier boy shouted.

“Just what the hell is going on with you all?!"

The ground continued to rattle, knocking them off of their feet. 

And that's when they saw it. Bending down and then back up into the gymnasium was a giant, black and white robot carrying who Sakurako assumed was the rest of her class.

They were all screaming at the top of their lungs-which was good since that meant they were all alive.

"J-just what the hell is going on?!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"H-help!" One athletic girl screeched.

"T-this motherfucking thing-fucking rounded us up like fucking live stock!" Another boy shouted.

The robot lowered its hands and released all of the bizarrely dressed students onto the floor. It curled up, hugging its knees as the top blew off and something flew through the air and landed on the small podium on the stage.

Sitting there, on the little podium, grinning in such a sinister way that it sent chills down everyone's spines...was a little white and black bear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****__


	2. In Deep With Despair part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurako and the others get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry that this took me forever! I was really busy with school and such and didn't have a lot of time. But here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

No one had time to process what they had all just witnessed. Even the kids who had been brought in by the gigantic robot could get their shit together and take in what had just transpired. Sakurako’s olive eyes darted back and forth from one side of the room to the other. Tomiju and Reo were helping those who had been forced in by the robot to their feet, while she and Hibiki joined the others in a state of utter silence and shock as they stared at the small, black and white bear that had ejected itself out of the robot and onto the podium.

Sakurako pinched the skin on her hand to check if she was dreaming-she had to be dreaming, right? There’s no way all of this crazy crap could happen. It has to be fake. She pinched the skin on her left hand as hard as she could.

The pain from her fingernails digging into her skin assured her that everything she was seeing was real.

That scared her.

The boy in the lab coat and the heavy-set boy with the black hair fell off the stage and onto the floor. Lab coat boy was still frantic. His eyes were darting around the room and he was fidgeting with his fingers. “J-just what in the gods’ almighty world is this?!”

“You think we know?!” A well-built girl shouted back at him.

“T-that thing-“ Another girl, this time in a very elegant dress said, “I-it just grabbed us out of nowhere! And it just threw us down-like we were nothing but packaged meat!”

“Yo, just what the hell do you think you’re doing asshole?!” A tall athletic looking girl shouted at the bear.

“Hey! Don’t get mad at me! You wouldn’t want to get on my bad side on the first day of school!” The bear exclaimed, bearing its claws.

“W-who are you? What do you want from us?” Tomiju asked hesitantly.

“That’s right! I haven’t introduced myself yet! How rude of me! Now that you’re all here, let’s not waste any more time! I am Monokuma! And I am the Headmaster of this academy.”

“What?”

“You’re joking, right? You’re a fucking stuffed animal!”

“I’m not a stuffed animal! I’m Monokuma! Man, you kids are starting to annoy me. I might have to punish you if this crappy attitude keeps up!” He said, flashing his claws once more.

“I...don’t understand,” Sakurako said aloud.

“Don’t understand what?” Everyone’s eyes shifted to her once she was pointed out.

“Well, for starters, what’s that thing? What’s it for?” She pointed to the giant robot stationed by the stage.

“How can you ask that so casually?” Hibiki asked.

“Ohhh, that! You don’t have to worry too much about that! It’s just one of the many toys that I will use throughout this  **school year** to keep you cretins in check. Think of these toys as your  **faculty and staff** this year.”

“W-what is the meaning of this?! Stop spouting nonsense and speak! What are your intentions with us?!” The heavyset boy exclaimed.

“Yeah, is this a prank?! Because it ain’t funny!”

“And really unnecessary. You didn’t need to put all of those big metal plates on the windows and shit.”

“I can assure you that this is not a prank. None of what you are witnessing is all very real! No jokes! No fabrications! It’s all  _ beary  _ real!”

“He’s sending mixed messages with those awful bear puns…” Reo mumbled.

“Everything that’s in front of you is a hundred percent real!”

“Thank god, he abandoned the bit,” Hibiki added.

“Okay. Enough of the drawn-out formalities,” Tomiju said, stepping right in front of the stage, “Tell us what’s going on. Why are we here? Why are those metal plates on the doors and windows and why are there only 16 of us here?”

“You don’t waste time, do you, Mrs. Nakamura?”

“Wh-“

“Don’t be so surprised. I am your headmaster after all. But, you’re right! I shouldn’t keep you all waiting since you’re all dying to know how you ended up in this academy and where your  **lost memories** are!”

“W-wait, our  **lost memories** ? Y-you know about our lost memories?!” The elegant looking girl exclaimed.

“I do! It’s actually why you’re all here. For you see, all of you are here to live out the rest of your days in this school until you die. You are stuck in here for….EVER!”

Sakurako looked around the room, and sure enough, everyone’s faces were a mix of confusion, fear, and shock.”

“Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-WHAT?!” The boy in the lab coat shrieked.

“You...you’re lying….” The proper girl breathed.

“This...this can’t be happening! This is a sick fucking joke!” Hibiki shouted.

“I already told you that it isn’t a joke! You are all going to stay here until you drop dead! You can all try to doubt me-or say it’s a lie or fake. But everything here is very real. Meaning you are all really stuck here until you reach your deathbed!”

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. They were looking around for answers to this crazy situation but came up with nothing.

This was really happening to them. 

All of this….was real.

None of them could even think to deny it anymore. Most of them had literally been thrown into this horrible place by a giant machine.

This was real.

It was all too horrible to be real.

“But, if for some reason this peaceful school life of togetherness doesn’t float your boat, there’s a different solution that may take your fancy!”

“What is it?” The athletic girl asked eagerly.

“Yeah! If there’s a way out of here, you have to tell us!” A much gentler looking girl added, practically begging for the answer.

“Are you suuurrrrre?”

“YES!” Everyone said in unison.

“Okay! If you really want to know, I’ll tell ya! It’s-dum dun dum! MURDER!”

The short-lived enthusiasm fizzled out and everyone was once again silent. Sakurako looked around once more, giving herself another pinch to reassure herself that she wasn’t dreaming.

_ ‘Is he...is he serious? Is he really serious?’ _

Tomiju finally spoke, “What do you mean ‘murder?’ What does that have to us leaving here?”

“Murder as in murder, dummy! Murder each other and you get to go free!”

“You...want us to murder each other? And that’s how we leave?” Sakurako said, trying hard not to let him hear her voice shake.

“That’s right! Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting- how you do it, I don’t care! All you have to do is kill someone and get away with it!”

“T-that’s it? Just murder someone in cold blood and get away with it? Simple as that?”

“Hmmm, not quite.”

“What? But you just said-”

“I know what I said! It’s not that simple though! What, do you just think that I’ll let you waltz out of here if you do commit murder and get away with it? No! That would be way too easy! It would be like a maze without all the dead ends and twisting corners! When a body is found, an investigation will begin. After that, a class trial will be held. During that class trial, you all will try and figure out who the correct killer is. If you get it right, the true killer will be punished, but if you get it wrong,” he dragged that last word out, “Everyone else will be punished instead and the killer will get to go free!”

“What do you mean by ‘punished’?” Tomiju asked.

“I’m glad you asked- the answer is  **Execution!”**

Hibiki’s face went pale. Reo looked like he was about to throw up, and Sakurako was right there with them. “E-execution?”

“That’s right! Ex-e-cue-tion! You will all be executed one way or another and the killer will leave! Think of it as a graduation ritual, if you will.”

“This is...this is too much…” Hibiki mumbled.

“Everything involving the school, murder, or trial is already written in your eHandbooks that Ms. Gushiken and Ms. Nakamura so kindly brought,” He motioned to the big box beside Sakurako full of the tablets, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some very important business to take care of. Have fun and enjoy your dreadful, despair filled school year!”

“W-wait!” The athletic girl shouted, but she was too late. Monokuma had disappeared out of thin air. She ran up on the stage and checked behind the podium and found nothing. He was gone.

Now, everyone was left in this thick and heavy air of ambiance and distrust. Everyone kept glancing around at one another, shaking in fear. They all were thinking the same thing:

One of them could potentially be a killer. One of them could potentially kill another in cold blood for an opportunity to escape this academy. And they had every right to and that was what scared Sakurako the most. She, along with her fifteen other classmates, had no recollection of their lives before this day. They did not previously know each other before this, and if they did, those memories were long gone. They had no reason to trust each other. They had no reason not to murder each other to leave this place.

It could be anyone. It could even be her.

“I-I can’t believe he just...left like that…” The quiet girl mumbled.

“That bastard!” The athletic girl shouted, balling her fists, “this is a sick fucking joke!”

“I swear, if that thing had balls, I’d tear ‘em off!” Hibiki growled.

“Sure you would,” The regal boy mumbled.

“So, now what do we do?” Sakurako asked.

“I’m….not sure yet,” Tomiju replied.

“Really? You don’t know? Weren’t you the bitch that was trying to wrangle us all up because you wanted to formulate a plan or something? Were you just spouting bullshit to waste our time?”

Tomiju didn’t answer. The elegant looking girl let out a ‘hmph’ and started to make her way out of the gym.

“Hey, where are you going?” Sakurako yelled.

“I’m leaving before one of you weirdos try to kill me. If any of you have brains, you’ll do the same. Just don’t follow me.”

“Whatever you say, princess.” A goth boy grumbled, pushing past her along with several other students.

But Sakurako wasn’t having it, and she immediately took action. She ran and jumped on the stage, grabbing the microphone from the podium. She turned it on, releasing loud feedback that grabbed everyone’s attention. Now, everyone was facing her, eyes staring into her very soul. She took a deep breath and brought the microphone to her lips, “Uh, h-hi everyone. Sorry about the noise. Guess I’m not good with technology, heh. A-anyway, you don’t know me, and I don’t know you, and I wanna change that. So hi. My name is Sakurako Gushiken. I’m an Ultimate-I think, my eHandbook doesn’t know either-I’m also a second-year student, but I’m fifteen which usually doesn’t happen...ah, I’m rambling. I was gonna say that the reason I came up here was because...stray cats.”

“Yup. She’s dying first.” Hibiki said.

“Let’s see where she’s going with this…” Tomiju said, crossing her arms.

“So, I’m sure you guys know what stray cats are, right? You find them around your block and your mom tells you not to feed them or name them because then you’ll get attached and be sad once that cat leaves or something? Well, I was thinking about that, and I realized if we all learn each other’s name, we will have some kind of attachment to one another-meaning the chances of us trying to kill each other could decrease by...I don’t know-2%.”

“Told you so.”

“Yes, I suppose you were right. She’s fucked.”

Some people snickered, others were unswayed by her speech. But she didn’t seem disheartened. In fact, she kept going, “I get no one wants to be here. No one wants to murder, but they might have to in order to leave. But there can be another way. It’s just a matter of solving this mystery, along with the other little puzzles that are along the way! But we can’t do that if we’re divided. If we get divided, more of us are likely to fall. And I’m sure you don’t want to fall. So-this is for the people who  _ don’t  _ want to murder and  _ want _ to find another out of here-I encourage you to come up here and say your name, your Ultimate if you are one, and anything else you’d like to share. That’s it. You can go on with your day.”

Sakurako placed the microphone on the podium and stepped off to the side, patiently waiting for someone else to come.

_ ‘And now, we wait.’ _

“That’s it?” The regal girl asked.

“Yup.”

“That pathetic speech was your attempt to get us to work together?”

“Yes, it was.”

She rolled her eyes. Sakurako looked over at Tomiju, smiling at her. Tomiju sighed and began walking towards the stage.

“What is she doing?” Hibiki whispered.

“I think she’s going to do exactly what Sakurako wants,” Reo replied.

Tomiju mounted the stage and took the microphone, giving Sakurako a knowing look, “Hello everyone. I’m sure you all know me. I was the one you were running away from because you were too brain dead to listen to reason-”

“T-Tomiju! We’re trying to make friends here!” Sakurako whispered.

“Right, sorry. I am  **Tomiju Nakamura** , and like Sakurako,  **do not know what my Ulitmate ability is.** ”

Tomiju handed the microphone to Sakurako. “Great! Anybody else?”

“S-sure. I’ll give it a try.” Reo said, jumping next to Sakurako and Tomiju, “H-hi. M-My name’s  **R-Reo Fujita,** and I am the **Ultimate Botanis** t-”

“That means he worked with plants!” Sakurako added.

“Right, yeah. I-I know this all a bit...sudden, but I hope we can all get along! Uh..t-that’s all I have to say.”

He glanced at Hibiki, who gave a defeated sign and dragged herself up on stage, “I guess it’s my turn now that Reo’s done pissing himself-”

“H-hey! Y-you’re so mean!”

“Hey, asshats! The name is  **Hibiki Hinata** and I’m the  **Ultimate Make-up Artist.** So if you ever want to stop looking like shit-You can come to me!”

“We’re supposed to be making friends. Why is she insulting them?”

Hibiki dropped the mic and skipped over to Reo, “How’d I do?”

“Not great.”

“I could say the same thing about your mother last ni-”

“Please. I beg you not to finish that sentence.”

“Is there anyone else who is willing to come up and share?”

There was a long silence before someone else spoke up, “Yeah, why not. I’ll go.”

The athletic girl jogged onto the stage. She had a messy ponytail and red sweatbands on her wrists and head. She grabbed the microphone enthusiastically and grinned, “Yo! The name’s  **Daitan Takenaka!** And I’m the  **Ultimate Basketball player** . I’ve participated in and won several playoff games before I was 14!”

“Wait, you  **remembered something?”** Reo asked.

“Yeah! I was going through my profile on my eHandbook and then all these memories started flooding back to me! I remember traveling around the world, going to after-parties with my team-it was awesome!”

“And quite interesting. That could be useful to help us solve this mystery.”

“So, yeah! If there’s any way to leave without murdering I’m down!”

Sakurako clapped happily, “Awesome! Who’s next!”

“I will,” The regal-looking girl said, elegantly walking to the stage. She had long, ebony hair tied into a braid and icy blue eyes. She took the microphone from Daitan and pushed her aside, “All of you, listen well: I am  **Himari Miyamoto** and I am the  **Ultimate Cellist** ! I too have recovered a few of my memories, and I can tell you now- **none of you can match up to me** .”

“What?”

“Let’s face it. All of your mediocre talents care useless. They serve no contribution to the world and only serve as mere distractions from the real talent.”

_ ‘I mean, the cello is nice and all, but wouldn’t you consider playing it pretty useless too,’  _ Sakurako thought, a bit offended that she just came on stage to insult the other ultimates.

“Okay, no one asked for your opinion, but whatever.” Hibiki said.

“Well no one asked you to come here in the first place, and yet you’re here, so….”

Hibiki scowled and attempted to attack her, but Tomiju and Reo held her back.

“Anyways, I think Sakurako’s plan is pathetic and doomed to fail. If you really think making friends and pretending to be happy and that everything is sunshine and rainbows, then be my guest. But I’ll be here, living in the real world.”

She dropped the mic on the floor and strutted off the stage. Another student came up onto the stage. It was the heavier set boy with brown hair and a velvet suit. He picked it up and lightly dusted it off on his suit.

“Thank you for so kindly handing me the microphone. So nice of you,” He sighed, “Doesn’t matter.  **Kenji Inoue. The Ultimate Food Critic.** I’ve judged thousands of restaurants from across the globe. My review can make or break a chef’s career in a matter of minutes. I as well do not believe that Gushiken-San’s plan is useful to our situation. Circumstances are too risky to just wait it out.”

“Aw, well thanks for being nice about it.”

“He just called your plan useless. He phrased it so he wouldn’t hurt your feelings.”

He walked off the stage and someone else was already coming up, “Is it alright if I-?”

“Yes! Come on up!”

The boy smiled and jumped onto the stage. He had blonde hair and was wearing a zoo keeper uniform. But that wasn’t what was strange about him. What was strange was that he was carrying an odd white and brown object with him.

And it was moving.

Hibiki jumped, “Holy shit-THAT MOTHER FUCKER HAS A GIANT RAT!”

Sakurako gasped, “A long boy!”

Some of the girls screamed, one almost fainted. The boy quickly tried to calm them down, “Oh, no, no! It’s a ferret! It’s my ferret, Honeysuckle.”

“Ferrets are just elongated rats!” Hibiki shouted.

“They’re really not.” Reo said.

“Sorry for scaring all of you! Really, this really wasn’t supposed to be a bad joke or anything! Not the first impression I wanted to make. I-I’m  **Kane Hachimura-The Ultimate Animal Keeper!** I’ve been working with animals since I was seven! I love animals of all kinds.”

“As I said-nothing but useless talent…” Himari said.

“Bitch, it’s like you’re asking for your fucking eyes to get ripped out!”

“Take it easy.” Tomiju said, “Who’s next?”

“That would be me!” A loud ringing voice shouted.

They turned to a boy with wild, frizzy silver hair and a stained lab coat. He jumped on the stage and grabbed the microphone, swinging around like a drunk person, “Hellooooo! It’s me- **Osamu Hayashi. Ultimate Chemist!** A pleasure to meet you all. I must say, this killing game has really got me intrigued. I’m actually looking forward to seeing what’s going to happen!”

“Fuckin’ sicko! We’re supposed to be looking for a way out!”

“Just because you’re “supposed” to be doing something doesn’t mean you have to do it. I’m sure that someone here is going to crack-and then crack someone’s head open!” He laughed so hard, his laughter must have been echoing throughout the whole school.

“Boo! Get off the stage!” Daitan yelled.

“Next!”

“Do we have to do this?” A rough looking girl covered in dirt s asked.

“You don’t  _ have to,  _ but it would be nice to get to know each other. The more we know about each other, the less likely we are to hurt each other.” 

The girl scoffed, “That is a stupid idea. Very well. Allow me to introduce myself.”

“Do you wanna come up and-?”

“I’m fine here, thank you,” She turned around to face the others, a stone cold expression on her face, “My name is  **Ayameko Suzuki, and I am the Ultimate Hunter.”**

“Oh fuck.”

“We are so fucked.”

“I have spent years hunting creatures-both animal and man. I am a master at what I do, and I can trap and kill a creature within seconds. None of you should underestimate my  **ability to take you all out.** That is all.”

“....”

“....”

Everyone was silent, either because they were greatly uncomfortable or extremely scared.

“Uhhh, okay...a-anybody else wanna come up and introduce themselves?” Sakurako said, trying to steer attention away from Ayameko.

“I-I-I’ll go!” The nervous girl from earlier exclaimed.

“Great! Awesome! Please, come up! Please, for the love of god come up.”

The nervous brown haired girl came up on stage, shaking. Her hair was tied in a tight bun and she had an oddly shaped skirt. “H-hello! M-My name is  **Rinako Hagakure.** I’m the  **Ultimate Figure Skater!** It’s nice to meet you all! I-I hope we can all get along.”

She was a kind looking girl, but she was also incredibly anxious. She just stood there silently, waiting for someone to talk to her. If she stayed up there any longer, she would have fainted. Hibiki ushered her off the stage before anything like that could happen. Tomiju leaned over to Sakurako, whispering in her ear, “We’ve been here for a long time. We need to speed this up. Do a  **last call.”**

“Last call?”

“Whoever wants to come up can, but they should form a line and try to keep their introduction brief. We need to start investigating.”

“You’re right. Everybody! Listen up! We’re gonna have to speed this up! So will the last five students line up and we’ll go through this really fast so we can figure out how to get out of here!”

“Are you really still trying to convince us all to be ‘friends.’”

Everyone turned their attention to the red headed boy with the orange lense glasses.

“What? I’m not-“

“Can you just listen to yourselves? You think going around and sharing things about yourselves is going to stop us from trying to kill each other. We. Are. Strangers. We are trapped here until we either kill someone or die from natural causes. And I don’t know about you, I’d rather  **kill than be killed.”**

“What are you-?!”

“In fact, let me make a proposal. Anyone who has half the sense I do, come here. Take your stance. Left is Sakurako and her band of merry idiots, and right is beside me on the side of common sense. Come up and sort yourself out once and for all.”

And so, the students began to take their places. On the left was Sakurako, Tomiju, Hibiki, Reo, Rinako, and Kane. On the right stood Himari, the red headed boy, Ayameko, another feminine looking student with a much cleaner lab coat, and the girl with the tight ponytail. In the middle stood Osamu, Daitan, Kenji, a girl in a large black ball gown, and a boy in a dark red and black hoodie.

“I see...so these are the stances you’ve taken. Fine then. While you’re living in fantasy, we shall be living in the real world and investigating.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that? Really big, fucking asshole!” Hibiki barked.

“We’re going to investigate the school without all of you.” Himari said.

“And we shall do the same.” Tomiju said.

“You won’t last a day.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Everyone was staring each other down. The first day had barely begun and the class was already divided. Sakurako had hoped that everyone would at least try to work together in this horrible situation, but sadly, that’s not what happened. Instead, they had to choose sides, and she had chosen hers. She had chosen  **hope.**

A hope that may not have been totally concrete, but it was hope nonetheless. She had to have hope. She had to hope that they would figure out a way to escape this  **despair filled school year.** Without killing or betrayal.

She needed to have hope.

  
  


Because the despair she had been secretly fearing was coming in at full force and she would have no choice but to confront it.

The killing school year had finally begun.

  
  


**End of prologue**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if you really liked it, feel free to leave comments or kudos! It would be really cool if you did that! I'll see you later!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! Next part of the prologue will be here soon! Hope you enjoyed and I will see you later


End file.
